Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries may be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation.
Washing machines having a drive system between the motor and clothes mover and basket require a clutch mechanism so that the washing machine will be able to operate in an agitate mode wherein the agitator is oscillated while the basket is held stationary and in an extraction mode wherein the agitator and basket are spun together. The drive system can have several configurations such as direct or belt drive. Conventional washing machines can incorporate a spring clutch or a spline clutch with a solenoid to actuate the clutch, moving the clutch member vertically on the motor shaft to selectively engage or disengage a connection with the basket. Such spline clutches and solenoids are fairly expensive mechanisms.